


Rumlow

by Darchi



Series: 物是人非 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brain Damage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Violence, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darchi/pseuds/Darchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有时候Rumlow会设想某个计划，某个能把Winter从九头蛇带走、远离Pierce的计划。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumlow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roman_numeral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roman_numeral/gifts).
  * A translation of [Rumlow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954128) by [roman_numeral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roman_numeral/pseuds/roman_numeral). 



> 原作者的话：  
> 简单的感谢一下留下评论和赞的大家。谢谢！:D

任务进行的并不顺利，但最终还是完成了。资产从来不会失败。

他们现在在同一个房间里，躺在一张小而舒适的床上。Rumlow在漫无边际的思考。

有时候Rumlow会设想某个计划，某个能把Winter从九头蛇带走、远离Pierce的计划。在他们结合之后，当Rumlow被允许带着Winter一起行动的时候，Rumlow会思考有没有他们能去的地方。必须是某个没人知道的地方，没有什么高科技设施的、落后的地方，这样他们才不会被追踪到。也许他们可以住在某个乡间小屋里，Brock会去找来柴火，确保他们不被冻到。

但那是异想天开。

Rumlow当初加入九头蛇的时候被询问的第一件事就是他的家庭背景。他们掌握了他父母和前妻的地址，也知道他两个女儿的学校。他们什么都知道，这是他们掌控每个人的万无一失的办法。

Rumlow暗暗诅咒自己的懦弱还有年轻时加入九头蛇的愚蠢，但随后他意识到，如果他没加入的话，他永远都不会认识Winter。那让他觉得如坠深渊。

Winter伏在他胸前低泣。Rumlow把他抱得紧了些，一只手环住Winter的腰，另一只手爱抚他那只血肉手臂。

Winter吻了吻Brock的锁骨。Rumlow因为他的大胆而微笑起来。

Winter刚刚从冰冻中被唤醒四天，却已经和他熟络起来。费洛蒙的记忆起了很大作用。

Brock曾把Winter抱在怀里，帮他无数次的度过热潮期，但Winter从来不会记得。所幸他的费洛蒙有自己的记忆，这让事情变得容易了一些。

Rumlow试着不去想他们这段“关系”背后的逻辑。

最开始，有很多人接受了缓解Winter热潮期症状的“任务”，但是他们都失败了。于是抑制剂和冷冻被投入使用，它们管用了一段时间，后来却不行了。

于是他们又重新开始被派以“协助”冬日战士的任务，但最后Winter只对Rumlow一个人有反应。Winter的费洛蒙记住了他，接受了他。

但这不意味着其他人会停下对资产的利用。他们依然随时随地使用Winter，Brock却无能为力。他是队长，他有一些权力，但能处置冬日战士的最高权力在Alexander Pierce手上，而Pierce是个病态的男人。

这是Winter热潮期的第一天。他们已经做过一次，热潮期稍稍减退了一点，却还没有完全消失，也许再一次结合之后就会消退了。  


Pierce不在，他去“哀悼”他的朋友了，顺便还要跟理事会把某些事情讲清楚，所以他现在不会打扰他们，或是要求Winter侍候他。Brock跟Winter可以在一起过好几天，他会让每时每刻都值得纪念，他会让Winter感觉很好。Winter不会记得这些，他不会记得Brock温柔的爱抚、甜蜜的倾诉以及热切的亲吻，但那都不重要。

Winter的平静时光总是十分短暂，短暂到Brock有时会怀疑它们是不是真的曾经存在过。但偶尔，当Winter被从冰盒子里取出太久并开始记起什么时，Brock希望他起码能有一些好的回忆（尽管他的脑子中记得的大部分很可能都是那些操蛋的东西）。每当Winter出现任何记忆恢复的征兆，他就会被洗脑，然后忘记一切。但那不重要。如果某天Winter在看见Brock的脸时记起他的名字，那么他会告诉Winter，虽然那么多的混账事曾发生在他身上（有一些正是Rumlow自己给予的），他真的在乎他，尽管只能以他那种懦弱的方式。


End file.
